


To Clarke, From Bellamy

by underwater_smiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's a flustered idiot, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, and Clarke thinks it's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_smiles/pseuds/underwater_smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bellamy, wrapping gifts was hard enough. <br/>But with no wrapping paper, no experience, and the knowledge of who the gift was for made everything ten times worse.</p><p>or</p><p>The time Bellamy struggles to give Clarke his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Clarke, From Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all so I wrote this pretty quickly and I didn't have it beta'd or anything, so please excuse the mistakes!

**For Bellamy, wrapping gifts was hard enough.**

**But with no wrapping paper, no experience, and the knowledge of who the gift was for made everything ten times worse.**

 

Bellamy looked at the small rectangular box wrapped haphazardly in one of his old shirts, and grimaced. _God, this looks terrible._  Bellamy thought, turning the little gift over in his hands.

He undid the the string holding everything together and started from scratch. _Again_. He tried to ignore the slight shake in his fingers and he attempted to neatly fold the worn fabric, to no avail. It was all because of the damn shaking in his fingers.

He wasn’t nervous; no of course not. Bellamy Blake didn’t get nervous. Especially not when wrapping a present for a friend. For a beautiful, badass friend. For a friend that may be more than just a friend. For - “Ouch!” Bellamy yelped, yanking his finger from inside the knot he tied it in, while effectively undoing all the work he’d just completed on the little present.

Bellamy knew he should’ve just asked for help.

By the time he had wrapped the small gift to his satisfaction, the sun was starting to set on the horizon. He swore under his breath and started hastily cleaning up the mess he made. What should’ve taken at maximum fifteen minutes took him nearly thirty-five.

————-

Bellamy had been searching for a good hour, looking for Clarke.  _Where the_ hell _is she?_ Bellamy thought, ignoring yet another odd look from someone. It wasn’t common for Bellamy Blake to be wandering around carrying a package covered in an old shirt and looking flustered. It wasn’t common for anyone to be wandering around carrying a package covered in an old shirt and looking flustered, but details.

Fingers shaking just slightly, clutching his small gift, face flushed, Bellamy just about gave up on his search for Clarke.  _S_ _he’s probably doing something important._ Bellamy thought. He stopped where he stood.  _She probably wouldn’t care about some stupid gift from me. Yeah, she wouldn’t. I should go back home._  And that’s almost what Bellamy did.

Almost.

At the end of the hallway he was about to check came an extremely familiar sound, one that he could never forget. Clarke’s laughter. He backtracked a bit, and as he did Clarke, Jasper and

and Raven came into view.

They stood in a semicircle. Jasper was flailing his arms around his head, and from what Bellamy could tell, practically yelling about something. When he finally stopped flailing and yelling, both girls laughed. Clarke’s laugh sent a wave a reassurance through Bellamy, and he started to make his way down the hall.

He stopped just short of reaching them though. He could feel his palms starting to sweat again, and he was almost positive his face was flushed.

Jasper noticed him first, a smile coming to rest on his bobbing face. “Hey man.” He said easily.

“Hey Jasper.” He nodded towards Raven and Clarke, both smiling at him now. “Hi.” Bellamy felt like a child again, looking at Clarke. She was so beautiful, even when she wasn’t trying.

“Hey, Bellamy.” Clarke said, “Haven’t seen you around all day. Where’ve you been?”

Bellamy’s heart stopped for a split second at that. Then he cleared his throat and said, “That’s actually why I, um, came to see you, Clarke.” He swallowed hard. This should not be this difficult. Bellamy thought to himself.

Clarke’s eyebrows rose. “Oh. What do you need me for?” Bellamy felt his throat closing up. He couldn’t do this with other people around, even if it was just Jasper and Raven.

He glanced at Raven, pleading with her to get the oblivious Jasper to leave. Raven must have understood, because she nodded slightly. “Okay Jasper, I think that was our cue to leave.” She put her hands on his shoulders and started to steer him away from Bellamy and Clarke. She glanced back at him and gave him a meaningful look, one that said, “Good luck.” He tried to smile at her in return.

“Alright,” Clarke said once Raven and Jasper had turned the corner, “What did you need?”

Bellamy cleared his throat again, and shifted from foot to foot. “I, um, I wanted to give this to- to you.” He grabbed Clarke’s hand and set the box on her palm, causing her to make a surprised noise.

“Oh!” Clarke gasped, gently closing her fingers around the gift. She frowned for just a second, looking up at him. “Is that-is that your t-shirt?”

Bellamy could feel his face getting red. “Yeah. Couldn’t find any actual wrapping paper so I had to make do.”

Clarke smiled. “Nice.” She gently started to undo the the knot holding the present together, carefully setting the shirt and string on a nearby table.

She looked at the box, then at Bellamy, then back at the box. Bellamy’s heart hammered in his chest.

Finally, she pulled the top off of the box. Immediately, her eyes lit up. “Oh, Bellamy…” She gasped, looked up at him, a radiant smile gracing her features. “It’s beautiful.”

From the box Clarke pulled out a necklace. It wasn’t anything too fancy; all it had on it was a single small pendant, a metal tiara, made by Raven upon his request. (He should remember to thank her for that.)

Examining the necklace further, Clarke held one of the pendants up to her face, then the other. She turned it over in her hand, held it up to the light; the look of wonder and amazement on her face wasn’t like anything Bellamy had ever seen before.

Finally Clarke looked back at Bellamy. “I love it, Bellamy. Thank you.” She stood on her toes and threw her arms around his neck. Bellamy didn’t hesitate to hug back this time.

They stood there for an indefinite amount of time, until Clarke let go. Her smile seemed plastered to her face; she hadn’t stopped smiling since first receiving Bellamy’s gift.

“Will you help me put it on?” Clarke asked innocently, holding the necklace out to Bellamy. For a second Bellamy was caught off guard, but he quickly caught himself.

“Of course.” He said. “Turn around.” Clarke spun on her heel and pulled her hair from the back of her neck. Bellamy undid the latch on the necklace, then put it over Clarke’s head. Clasping the necklace, Bellamy let it fall onto Clarke’s neck.

Clarke spun once again, then did something Bellamy didn’t expect. She kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Bellamy.” She murmured, before leaning away from him. “I’ve gotta go now, but I’ll see you later, okay?” She said.

“Yeah.” Bellamy nodded absently. Clarke Griffin just kissed him.  _Clarke Griffin just_ kissed _him._  

Bellamy couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy. He couldn’t believe how well this ordeal had gone; he knew he was lucky it had gone so well.

As he walked back to his apartment, Bellamy couldn’t help but think about how radiant Clarke had looked, how happy. And he could feel the tingle of where Clarke’s lips were on his cheek for at least an hour after.

————-

Bellamy got home late that night. All the lights were off in his room when he got there, which he considered strange. He knew he left at least one light on in his rush to get out the door. He went through turning lights on, until he came to a large surprise.

Clarke was sitting on his bed, smiling widely. “Hey, Bellamy.” She said, and stood. “I have a present for you, too.” This was, well, unexpected.

“You do?” Bellamy asked, eyebrow raised. He didn’t see anything with her, no boxes or bags. She didn’t seem to have anything except for whatever was currently in her hand, hidden from sight behind her back.

Clarke bit her lip to keep from smiling to widely. “Yes. Now, close your eyes.” Bellamy swallowed nervously, but did close his eyes. He waited for a second, and could hear Clarke shuffling and moving closer to him. “Okay,” Clarke said, “Open your eyes.”

When Bellamy did, he almost fell backwards. Clarke was right there, nearly standing against him. He looked around; she wasn’t holding a gift, and nothing in the room had changed.

Then, he noticed her outstretched arm. He followed it above his head, where Clarke was holding a green plant with red berries. “What is - oh!” Mistletoe. Bellamy remembered the stories of how on Earth it was tradition that when you held mistletoe above someone’s head, you had to kiss them. And Clarke was holding mistletoe above Bellamy’s head.

He looked at her, eyes wide. Clarke’s face broke into a grin at that, and she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. The kiss lasted for maybe 20 seconds at most, but it still left Bellamy breathless.

Right after the kiss, Clarke didn’t pull away right away. Instead, she lingered for just a few moments, lips ghosting over Bellamy’s, and whispered, “Merry Christmas Bellamy.”


End file.
